


XIUMIN X READER

by LOVESHOTEXOWRITER (Psychosinner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosinner/pseuds/LOVESHOTEXOWRITER
Summary: You wonder if Xiumin is the one to give your virginity but you're feeling insecure





	XIUMIN X READER

Xiumin kisses your neck and your heart starts beating faster. Even though you're in the privacy of his home you feel uneasy. It was never like that before. Being with Xiumin was the most comforting thing you'd ever experienced so why did that change? 

Even Xiumin notices and quickly stops to look at you. “Are you okay?”

You consider saying something generic to end the conversation but you're confused. Let's face it you know what's bothering you but you don't know how to express your feelings to him. You've never been good at confrontation. 

But eventually he's going to try to do more and then it will be even harder to stop him. “I'm sorry” you blurt out purely out of habit. 

“Sorry about what, babe?” Xiumin looks clueless and a little worried. 

You can't believe how much love he has to give. It's amazing the way you feel when he's around. Like everything is just perfect. It's just the way it should be. And that's what scares you the most. That when you go further he'll realize you're not worth the trouble. Sure he's sweet now but what if he sleeps with you and sees you're nothing more than a fluffy body with stretch marks and other things people consider ugly? What will you do when he sees you in that way? 

“My body… it's not what you're used to,” you finally manage to say it. “It's not…I mean…”

“Okay stop,” Xiumin says and he looks a little furious. “You think just because I'm an idol I must be that shallow? Is that it?”

“That's not what I mean…” 

“You think I've been going out with you for all this time for nothing? You know I could just go to the kind of person you think I want, right? Nothing is stopping me.”

“Then why? Why did you go out with someone like me?” the words you just blurted them out and you don't know how it happened but now you're also crying. 

 

Xiumin pulls you to himself and puts his arms around you. “Baby, I fell for who you are,” he says. “That's who I want more than anything. There's only so many shallow one night stands you can take before you start feeling like shit. I wanted to be with a real person. A person who wasn't the same shallow brain and shallow heart that I always find. There's not a thing about you I'd change. And I don't know how you might take this but I think you're hot and no doubt sexy.”

You want to believe that. You just don't know if you should. But the sincerity in his eyes makes you feel a little secure again. “You mean that?” 

Xiumin pulls you away to gaze into your eyes that are still filled with tears. “Stay and find out how hot this body of yours makes me.” 

You know what he's doing and truly there's nothing you want more than to feel him, closer, deeper, for the rest of the night, and for all of eternity. 

“There's just one more thing,” you say. “I'm still a virgin.” 

At this Xiumin looks a little taken aback. “Oh.” 

And there it is. The dreaded “Oh” which could mean anything from _why is there something wrong with you_ to _let's do this again some time literally translated to let's break up._

“If you want me to leave I'd totally understand,” you tell him. 

“Why would I want you to leave?” 

“I don't know, I figured I'd freaked you out enough for one day.” 

Xiumin smiles. “I'm not going to lie, it's not ideal. I don't usually do that but I also don't date people like you so I don't think it's a problem. If you get super clingy after I'll love you even more! I love clingy people. In fact I can be pretty clingy myself.”

The adorable way he says it makes you grin. “I think I could live with you being super clingy as long as I'm the only one you're clingy with.”

“Are you sure you can handle that kind of clinginess? Who knows I might be bringing banana bread to you the next morning or maybe I'll take you out for ice-cream in the middle of your work day.”

“I think we can work something out…” before you get to finish your sentence Xiumin kisses you. 

“I think I might be falling in love with you, Y/N.”

The sound of his innocent confession makes you confront some of your own feelings. Feelings that are similar to love. 

 

You know in that moment if there's anyone in the world you want to take your virginity it's Xiumin. 

 

That's when his mouth meets yours in a passionate kiss. The wetness of his mouth on yours, and Xiumin wraps his arms around you, pulling you tight into him. 

The kiss becomes deeper, more primal. Xiumin moves his mouth to engulf your neck. Kissing and lightly biting his way along your neckline and collarbone. And then his hands slip inside your shirt. You moan as his hands reach everywhere, and when he's nuzzling and biting your ear lightly, his tongue tracing along your earlobe.

Oh god it feels so good! Your breath coming hard and fast and Xiumin grabs your hips and you're both making out heavily. 

In no time you're both so excited it doesn't take Xiumin long to lead you to the bed and you willingly go in anticipation. 

You both start undressing. Xiumin removes your panties, spreading your legs and you feel his fingers gently touching you with the lightest caress and your whole body responds by shivering. When he stops its only to pleasure you with his tongue. 

 

You almost scream in ecstasy when he brings you close to an orgasm. 

"Oh, fuck!" you blurt out. No one has ever done that for you. Suddenly your hands are tangled in Xiumin’s hair as you thrust your body against his face. When you grind your hips and thrust you can feel him getting more intense. Within moments you climax. 

But Xiumin isn't about to let you go just yet. While you're still pretty sensitive he begins the cycle of licking and caressing until once again you're shivering in ecstasy.

 

He finally stops and goes up to you. “Do you want me to stop?” just the fact that he's asking makes you feel comfortable again and you realize that for once, all the insecurity you have about your own body didn't once bother you. Maybe because with him everything feels right. 

“Keep going,” you can barely manage to speak. 

"You have to wait a sec, I have to get a condom from the bathroom." Xiumin says and disappears into the bathroom. 

 

When he comes back he starts kissing you passionately as your bodies meet. 

 

"Go slow please,” you say because you are still a little bit worried. 

 

“I'll be gentle,” Xiumin says. “And you must be nice and slick now so it won't be that bad.” 

Obviously he knows what he's doing so you decide to go with your instinct and trust him. 

Your eyes remain locked with his as he slowly slides himself inside you. Xiumin and you were sharing something sacred, something beautiful. 

Xiumin pushes gently, slowly increasing the pressure of his hips. Your body parts with a feeling like something gently tearing. For a brief moment it's painful and Xiumin pulls you close into himself and kisses you with deep passion. 

Soon, his full length is inside you. Xiumin’s mouth is still hot on yours. Hes extremely slow, extremely gentle. Where he gets that kind of patience is beyond you. 

When you're finally ready he starts to slowly push and pull his way in and out of you. Those mingled sighs stifled by the burning hot kiss you're sharing. You're moving together, your legs wrapped around Xiumin. 

In no time you were as close as Xiumin was, you could tell.

He pumps slowly in and out of you, growing more excited as each of his thrusts brings you closer to climax. When you finally come you can feel him coming as well and you feel him thrust ever harder. He even makes a loud cry when he finally comes. 

 

Finally spent, Xiumin collapses against you on the bed and wraps his arms around you, your hearts pounding, strong enough to feel through each other's chests. You feel it when he kisses you gently and you both lay exhausted next to each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
